


Where You Belong

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Could you write something where the reader is with a huge group of people who are supposed to be her friends but she feels completely alone and texts Sam for comfort? Maybe he comes to pick her up and they hang out together? Thank you, you're amazing❤️Word Count: 628Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings: lonely reader, fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Where You Belong

Another party, another lonely night. These people were supposed to be your friends, yet somehow you felt completely alone. You chat idly, but none of the conversions mean anything. Part of you wonders why you even come when invited, another part knows it’s because you think they care.  
Sighing you sneak off to an empty room in the house. You doubted anyone downstairs would care that you disappeared. Siting in an armchair you pull out your phone, scrolling through until you find the number you want.  
**Y: Hey :)  
Your phone buzzes with a reply almost instantly.  
**Sam: Hey ;) How’s the party?  
**Y: Eh…  
**Sam: You want to talk about it?  
**Y: I’m lonely and bored….  
**Sam: Lonely? Bored? Don’t you have friends you’re with?   
**Y: Sort of…  
**Sam: (Y/N) what’s going on?   
**Y: I’d rather not say  
**Sam: I’m on my way sit tight.  
**Y: You don’t have to come get me…   
**Sam: I’m coming be there soon.  
**Y: Thanks Sam :)  
**Sam: No problem (Y/N/N). Be there soon.  
You climb out the window instead of going back through the crowd. Carefully you swing down off the balcony and onto the grass below, and make your way to the front yard. You sit down on the curbside and wait for Sam, who shows up ten minutes later.   
You climb in the car, “Thanks Sam you didn’t have to do this.”  
“I know but I wanted to, besides what are friends for right?”  
“Yea…”  
He starts driving and stealing glances at you as you sit quietly.  
“Ok (Y/N/N) what’s going on?” he ask after ten minutes of silence.  
“I don’t know why I go to those parties Sam. I mean nobody there is truly my friend. I can’t talk to anyone on a deep level like I can you. I just feel like I’m alone when I’m there, guess that’s why I texted you. I guess I was finally fed up tonight.”  
He reaches over and takes your hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze.  
“I’m glad you texted me. I’m always going to be here for you. You know that right?”  
You smile softly, “I know.”  
“Good. Now how about we go do something fun huh?”  
“Sure. What did you have in mind?”   
“We could watch a movie back in my room.”  
“That sounds great.” You smile.  
He grins and pulls into the bunkers garage. Getting out he opens your door for you.  
“Milady.” He bows.  
You laugh softly and take his offered hand as he helps you out, “Why thank you kind sir.”   
He grins as you both go inside.   
“Meet me in ten ok?”  
“Sure Sam.”  
You go to your room and get in comfortable clothes, which consist of sweats and the younger Winchesters flannel you stole. Knowing Sam would get the snacks and such, you head to his room. He turns when you walk in, obviously whatever he was going to say dies on his lips as he catches sight of you. You watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows and takes in what you’re wearing.  
“I hope you don’t mind I got comfortable.” You say blushing softly as he stares at you like he wants to devour you.  
“Huh? No, no I don’t mind. Is that my shirt?”  
“Yep I ain’t giving it back though.”  
“That’s ok you can keep it, looks better on you anyways.”   
You smile and climb onto his bed, and he turns on the movie. You snuggle into his side and reach for the M&Ms taking a small handful.   
The night proceeds with the two of you laughing and talking and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms. And you were grateful you had him to cheer you up.


End file.
